


【队长咕哒】互相依靠的梦

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: 仅车部分
Kudos: 5





	【队长咕哒】互相依靠的梦

褪去衣裳，才知道爱欲和伤痕纵横交织在彼此的身体上。两人逞强又贪婪的亲吻着对方，为人类孱弱又丑陋的身体感到羞涩和腼腆。礼装下病白的肌肤让粉色的新肉更显狰狞可怖，深深浅浅的疤痕错落于每个部位，干燥的肌肤上充斥着不规则凹陷，褐色的痂片片剥落，露出一时代谢不了的灰白色腐肉。

这就是魔术师，无一不是黯澹的怪物。

基尔什塔利亚按着少女的肩膀，小心翼翼地吻着她皲裂的唇瓣。温热鲜活的生命，魔力从津液里溢出，找不到需要传递的对象。舌头数度卷起另一块软肉，重复着生涩的摩挲与纠缠，将对方细胞的味道也品尝一遍。

“你会觉得可怕吗？”魔术师举起手，将手背展示给对方看。本应好看的手，连手指都应该是精致如同雕塑，却和树皮一样的肌肤缝合在一起，粗糙，布满疙瘩和凸起。他侥幸修复了部分身体，却无法消除十五岁那年的诅咒，扭曲如同蚯蚓的红痕向心脏处蔓延。

后辈笑起来，珍宝似的托着青年的手，“基尔什前辈很好看”，又指了指自己胳膊大腿上各类疤痕，“你看我也是。这样来说，我有没有向前辈靠近一点点？”

基尔什塔利亚被她的乐观所打动，继而吻了她的额头，她的鼻尖，和她的嘴唇，把不应该属于她的苦涩都通过吮吸抽走。如果这就是他想要使之成为神的对象，那么再怎样的举动都是冒昧。即使是奥林匹斯的机械神，也不会钟情于仅仅某个人类。

从这一点来说，他似乎有些后悔。

在这遍布错误的泛人类史上，有名为藤丸立香的存在。

少女贴着他的胸口。命运总是这样恶趣味，她几乎所有裸露在礼装之外的肌肤都完好无损，从脖子开始蜿蜒到左肩下方的撕咬伤仿佛烙印下破碎的蝴蝶翅膀。基尔什塔利亚轻轻描绘着它的形状，藤丸立香比他预想的更大胆，握着他的手，放在奶白的双乳上。

“请抚摸我吧。”

她如此祈求。

带怜悯的抚摸也好，带色欲的抚摸也好，哪怕是被吞噬般的占有，在至此一次的梦里没有本质的分别。

在崩坏到来之前让它们全部化为现实好了。

不顾基尔什塔利亚的惊愕，将他的性器含在嘴里，试图掌握主导权。在来到迦勒底之前，她也不过是个家教比较严的普通少女，情爱和欲望的概念离她很远，她也未尝逾越过，比混沌更加原初。性的本意是取悦双方的话，她则笨拙得连一半都不能完成。

前端在湿软的腔室里逐渐充血，被包裹的部分也在青涩的吞吐里露出来，铃口张合，充斥着腺液。藤丸立香很难一口气将肉棒吞下去，她本就无技巧可言，不知道怎么充分发挥口腔内的容纳性，一边被戳得干呕，一边舔舐着柱身。不得要领让她更加急躁。

魔术师压抑着呻吟，揉揉近似火红的头发，“别……别这样勉强自己。”没道理再抗拒，基尔什塔利亚同样渴求恋人的爱抚，滋润他干渴的灵魂。他很愿意作为引导者，哪怕被贴上“毫无耻感的魔术师”这样的标签也无所谓，本来那位御主就不会轻易被迷惑，只是希望能让她放松一些。

他还未丧失嗅觉，泥土的腐朽被青草的芬芳掩盖，坠落星辰的锈味被少女体香和汗水冲淡。夜幕拭去彼此的伤痕，完美无瑕的肌肤和两人的精神同样对等。

基尔什塔利亚抚摸着她的背脊，从颈椎走到尾椎，微凉的指间让藤丸立香打颤。泛人类史侧的御主显得如此固执，双手无规律无节奏地撸动肉棒，像是结结巴巴紧张到说不出话来。齿关好几次贴着阳具过去，不疼，惊险反而激起另类的性欲。

藤丸立香学得很快，强按着不安和惶恐，放慢节奏，展现出耐心温柔一面的。她无师自通，亲吻着前端，用舌头卷起津液和腺液，将它们涂抹在柱身，细心勾勒描绘肉棒。当膨胀的尺寸也无法让她寸步难行时，少女巧妙的吞吃下一节，使坏般故意长时间紧贴前端，让基尔什塔利亚沉浸在微妙的酥麻中。

她大概也被撩拨得很湿润，滑溜溜的肉瓣被轻巧地玩弄着，夹住，再刮搔，从里面翻出蜜水，沿着阴唇画了一圈。花核又涨又痒，充血后呈现糜烂般的玫瑰色。基尔什塔利亚的手指灵巧地揉捏着它，快感阵阵不绝冲击着神经，胸口却隐隐作痛。

肉穴里流下的黏液将交合声变得黏黏糊糊。藤丸立香常常被下身的酸痒饱胀感打断，扭动着腰肢迎合基尔什塔利亚的动作。

“前辈……想要吗？”

成为你所有。

魔术师试探着向花穴里塞了半截手指，湿润和柔软度卡在难以拿捏的维度上。他并未正面回答问题，声音好像也带着哄孩子失败的无奈，“立香，再忍耐一下。”穴肉蠕动着试图将异物挤出去，基尔什塔利亚顺势把手指抽出来，透明的液体泛着白泡。

美人拱着身体，金发从他那边蜿蜒铺开，缠绕于两人的身体。

既然赤裸着，还有什么秘密可言？

趁着藤丸立香喘息的空档，基尔什塔利亚重新帮她拓展起来。所幸那些疤痕只占据了手背，手指仍旧是这个年纪该有的模样，他的后辈不至于感到被什么人形怪物侵犯了。

这个念头刚一出来就被他咀嚼了很多遍，慢慢尝出比咖啡更甚的苦涩来。魔术师着魔似的回味着，以至于生出种伦理所不允许的欣喜来，他不禁莞尔——逝者向生者索取不合常理，无异于倒行逆施，和怪物无差别的行径。

这近乎病态的占有在藤丸立香面前无所遁形。

“没关系的。”

正如每个故事里都有个叛逆者那样，少女并没有服从。

她害怕醒来。

藤丸立香匍匐着靠近基尔什塔利亚，有意别开了眼睛。交媾像是使命一般，失去了原本的意义。这时候她矛盾的胆怯了，既不愿意碰触到对方，又鼓足勇气迎接他的进入。

她不是个娼妇。

在魔术师捕捉到异常之前，少女撑着他的小腹，决绝地坐了下去。

甬道里已经有了润滑，对于初次的粗暴仍旧不够，她感觉要被撕裂成两半了。她感到小穴里无比炙热，更多的是生理的痛苦，热流顺着肉棒流出，更多的则是附在肉壁上，成为粘合两人的一部分。藤丸立香沉默着，她不为自己的决定后悔，只是再也找不到任何能向前辈诉说的东西。无论基尔什塔利亚此前是如何看她，此后又将如何看她，和至此一度今晚来说不值一提。

大概因为是女上的位置，肉棒抵得比预想的要深。除了被破开、撑满，堪堪戳到宫口的尖锐疼痛让她浑身发抖，险些叫出声。

“立香！”

她不对劲。

一再试图安慰她的情绪，没想到适得其反。基尔什塔利亚慌慌张张，伸出双臂将少女揽在怀里，明明两个人靠得这么近，竟然无法共情。“我在这里呢”，他小声说着。他不是那种擅长对付噩梦的魔术师，不会驱赶悲伤，唯一能做的就是陪伴在她的身边。

对于她的理想，一纸空谈，他不该绊住她，也恕他有心无力。

怎么都有中苦中作乐的意味。

基尔什塔利亚吻她，尽情又忘我，像嘴里含着糯米纸，一点点把她的戒备和警觉舔掉，舌尖上绽开奇特的甜味和奶香。津液交换时越来越多的苦涩汇聚，他赶在少女察觉前悉数吞下肚。

“你是人理的御主，理应坚强”，他说不出这样的话。

“这太过分了”，魔术师如此评价。无论是被迫背负起责任的她，还是无法回应、忽略了如何去珍惜的自己。

藤丸立香倔强地挣扎，抵抗，咬着他的嘴唇，毫无章法地蹂躏，最后又含糊不清一直在道歉。

基尔什塔利亚深深注视着她，几乎落泪，又显得耐心。

她什么错也没有。

跨坐着的少女与有着乎野蛮的交合。藤丸立香不顾一切地把自己往肉棒上套，血水，淫液，以及脱落的碎肉满了耻骨，和穴肉一起随着抽插被带进带出。于她来说，这更像某个仪式，快感沦为不必要的东西，相反，痛苦才能让她更好地铭记。

藤丸立香低着头，只会胡言乱语，没有眼泪却在抽噎。

基尔什塔利亚也明白语言无法彻底治愈病人，剜骨之痛才是愈合的证明。魔术师托起她的身体，将她从粗暴的性爱里解放出来，抚摸着她的小腹。如果不是梦中的结合，一番放浪形骸后或许他们会拥有一个孩子，但更多的是一个触手可及却永不相见的明天。

甬道里咬得很紧，基尔什塔利亚放慢节奏，把藤丸立香护在心口。肉壁一面纠缠一面收缩，凸起的肉粒与柱身反复摩擦，令人难以忘怀的酥痒感潮水般涌来。穴口被撑开，淡红的黏液流得更甚，性器也因此被胶合。

比起节制，酣畅淋漓的性爱才是良药。他们没有功夫互诉衷肠，表明心意只会显得浪费时间。金发美人的动作并不狂乱，用难以理解的自制力，准确碾压过每一处敏感点。少女在他怀里哀哀喘息，又如殉道者般按住不停起伏的胸口，奇异的微笑也仿佛祷告后获得的宁静。

他把藤丸立香的呜咽吞进肚子里，和她十指交扣，鼓励她抚摸着自己干枯又孱弱的身体。基尔什塔利亚是个卑鄙的魔术师，他从未对后辈进行正确的引导，带给她的只有宛如劫后余生的疯狂。

今夜之后，两人将踏上不同的旅途。


End file.
